


The Star Spangled Briefs

by roe87



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Flipfuck, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Humor, It's still angsty, Lots of Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Maybe not that cute, POV Male Character, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky - Freeform, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'The Winter Soldier', and Bucky reappears, he comes home to live with Steve.</p><p>Five months on, a day in the life oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Spangled Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickles_davila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickles_davila/gifts).



> From a prompt by my wusband, Piper. It was intended to be fun and sexy, but i got a bit carried away with the FEELS, as usual. #StuckyForLife 
> 
> I do not own the characters! I own nothing. I've seen the film FOUR times in the cinema now, and just want to share the love/feels. Huge thank you's to Sam, and Embry, for their beta/editing assistance. #Stucky club!!
> 
> Edit: omgosh, and [this cool art of Steve](http://withcreampls.tumblr.com/image/88858514050) is perrrfect!! ^_^

Steve yawned, closing his eyes briefly before blinking a few times to focus them. He poured himself a second cup of coffee, wishing the brew could do more to stimulate him. If he were on his own he would’ve taken a walk to clear his head, get some fresh air.

But he wasn’t alone. Not now.

Since Bucky had agreed to come home with him –almost five months ago– Steve hadn’t been alone. For that he was immensely grateful. If that meant staying inside when he thought Bucky needed him, then so be it.

There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Some days were good, others not so good. The nights were often hardest: either Bucky couldn’t sleep, or he’d wake from nightmares. Were they nightmares if they were memories resurfacing? Steve wasn’t sure. Probably both.

They shared Steve’s bed, so if Bucky couldn’t sleep, Steve couldn’t sleep; whether he felt and heard Bucky coming awake, or if he woke himself to discover Bucky missing from the bed.

If Steve were honest with himself, he was afraid of waking up one day to find Bucky gone. Bucky’s little _sojourns_ to the couch scared him every time. Whenever he woke alone Steve’s heart would falter, only to thud all the harder when he’d creep out of the bedroom and find Bucky curled up on the couch.

So every day that Bucky chose to stay with him, Steve counted that as a blessing. Whether he’d had disturbed sleep or not.

He drank his slow-roasted instant coffee with creamy, organic milk. It was a luxury he still couldn’t get over, having such quality food at his disposal. The radio was on low, tuned in to a retro music channel that Steve had found agreeable to both their tastes. Also, Bucky liked knowing where Steve was in the apartment, even if he was asleep, so now Steve made it a habit to create a little noise. Something to let Bucky know he was there.

It was nearly eleven. Lucky they didn’t have anything pressing to do today. Tomorrow, they’d run with Sam. Hopefully.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his jaw. He could do with a shave. He’d check the mail first, then maybe have a shower. Hopefully Bucky would wake up and join him in the shower. Steve liked when they did that.

He was dressed in his track pants and a t-shirt, and Steve padded out to the hall in his bare feet. He unlocked the door and found his mail already waiting for him on the floor. Susan, the woman who shared his secure floor, must have left it there. It saved Steve going outside into the communal hall anyway. He was laying low, so the less people he came into contact with, the better.

He picked up the mail: a couple of nondescript letters, and one small package. Steve was wary, but if Susan had already handled it, he hoped it was fine.

Back inside the apartment, and after running a scanner over his mail to check it, Steve opened the package. What he found inside was a complete surprise, and for a second he wondered if it’d been delivered to the wrong address.

A piece of fabric, bright and soft to the touch. A note printed on glossy paper: _Thank you for your purchase from Adore Your Package! Enjoy them, you saucy minx!_

Steve frowned in confusion as he removed the fabric from the envelope. Then his eyes grew wide as he realized what he held in his hand was _underwear_. A skimpy pair of short-shorts, clearly for men, in shimmery, slithery material. The design was white stars on blue with red and white stripes. The American flag.

This had to be a mistake. Someone had sent him star spangled briefs?

_No, wait._

Steve checked inside the padded envelope, finding the delivery note. Sure enough, there was a printout stating the price – _thirty-five dollars! Seriously?_ – and his details for an online shopping account he kept.

Steve scrunched the briefs in his hand, huffing out a snort.

 _Bucky_.

They were going to have a talk. But for now, Steve would let him sleep.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

It was a little after noon when Steve heard Bucky stir in the bedroom. This was the latest he’d slept in for a long time, but that was okay. When Steve had first invited him to stay, Bucky seemed too on edge to sleep for long. He would nap, and then come awake suddenly, like he couldn’t relax. The only way Steve could ensure that either of them got any rest was to wear themselves out in the bedroom.

Or in the shower, or on the floor…

Wherever they were, however it happened, Steve knew that the sated, calm feeling after sex helped Bucky to sleep. Over the last few weeks Steve had been pleased that Bucky slept more, sometimes even the whole night without waking.

He hoped that was a good sign.

Didn’t mean he planned to let up on having sex though. Now he’d grown used to the almost daily affection, Steve didn’t know what he’d do if Bucky left him. Damn, he got hard just thinking about his partner. He’d never felt like this before, occupying a body full of hormones and a headspace full of soft clouds. He kept telling himself to get it together.

He’d already prepared a breakfast by the time Bucky wandered in, looking sleep-mussed and sexy. He wore a pair of Steve’s shorts and one of his larger t-shirts as well. Steve had bought clothes for Bucky, but Bucky preferred to wear what Steve owned.

Steve was fine with that. The hesitant, almost shy smile that Bucky gave him when they looked at each other was worth everything. Steve grinned back, eyes drinking Bucky in as the man sat at the small kitchen table. His bare feet tucked under the chair, and he held his hands in his lap with his shoulders slightly hunched. Steve always noticed these subtle posture changes in his friend, but he tried not to let on. Bucky could be very withdrawn at times, especially after a rough night. He didn’t seem to like being asked about his dreams, so Steve had to try let Bucky sort through it in his own way.

His job, as far as he was concerned, was to make sure Bucky knew he was welcomed here. That he was wanted.

“Hey,” Steve said easily. “Are you hungry?”

Bucky nodded, eyes fixed on the table.

Steve didn’t push for conversation, not just yet. He could tell when Bucky was having a groggy moment. Sometimes those moments lasted for hours. Hopefully this wouldn’t be one of those episodes. Steve served up a plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon, setting it in front of Bucky.

The least he could do was make sure the man ate well.

When Bucky accepted the cutlery, then started eating, Steve went to fix him a drink. For some reason Bucky liked drinking milk above anything else. He poured out a glass of milk, and set that down too.

Steve had already eaten, so he was at liberty to enjoy Bucky demolish his breakfast, as he set to clearing up the pans. He loaded them into the slim dishwasher, stealing glances now and then to watch Bucky. When the man guzzled down his glass of milk, Steve turned away with a smile. He hadn’t thought he’d ever be this happy again from such simple routines. His life had completely changed.

On the far counter was that envelope, which Steve had almost forgotten about. His smile turned into a smirk, and he picked it up.

“I was thinking about taking a shower,” he said conversationally. Bucky was still eating, and Steve hadn’t really expected a verbal answer. He pulled the briefs from the envelope as he walked behind Bucky –taking slow, heavy footsteps so Bucky knew where he was– then leaned over his partner’s back. Bucky tensed, but he didn’t move. Draping the silky briefs over Bucky’s shoulder, Steve said, “Someone’s been shopping on my account again.”

Bucky stopped chewing, swallowed, and turned his head to look at what Steve had laid on his shoulder. It took a few moments, during which Steve wondered if Bucky even remembered ordering them, then he twisted in his chair to look up at Steve, a bright smile on his face.

It was one of those looks that made Steve’s heart jump, made him believe almost for a second that he’d never lost Bucky. The playful glint in his blue eyes, the quirk of his mouth: it was so Bucky.

“I thought they’d suit you,” Bucky said, his voice low and seductive. The look in his eyes changed as they narrowed at Steve.

A tingle ran down Steve’s spine as he gazed back at his partner. He swore the air around them charged with anticipation whenever Bucky looked at him like that. Instinct told him _danger_ and _desire_ all at once. It messed with his head. This was what threw Steve, if only for a second: this Bucky wasn’t _exactly_ how he remembered Bucky to be.

But then, people changed. And more importantly, their relationship had evolved. So Steve couldn’t really know if the old Bucky would’ve been like this, had they had the chance to explore their relationship. He trusted Bucky. Truly, he did.

They had a chance, here, together, and Steve wanted that.

Steve broke their eye contact –before he melted into a hot mess– and straightened himself up. A smile tugged at his mouth. “Oh, you did, huh?” He dangled the briefs from his fingers, holding them up. He still had a point to make, before he forgot entirely. “Buck, I don’t mind you using my shopping account, but thirty-five dollars is a lot of money for something so… so…” He put the briefs back in their envelope, hyper-aware he’d been fondling them. “Er, small.” Steve cleared his throat.

The playful look drained from Bucky’s face. “You don’t like them,” he stated, his voice flat.

_Aw, hell._

Steve had messed up. It was all too easy to wound Bucky without realizing, and Steve kept telling himself to be more careful. His fallback plan was to attack with humor. “Actually, I love ‘em,” he said cheerfully. “And they’ll look great on _you_.”

Luckily, this had the desired effect. Bucky kept talking to him, at any rate. “I bought them for you,” he shot back, sounding annoyed.

“I’m flattered,” Steve said. “Maybe we can pick you out a matching pair?”

“I prefer not to wear any,” he said lowly. He pinned Steve with a look, undressing him with his eyes.

Steve’s heart rate picked up, anticipating what was coming. “Yeah, I know.”

Boy, did he know.

They stared at each other, Steve still holding the envelope, forgotten in his hand. Moments like these were all-engulfing, like he couldn’t even move under the weight of that gaze. Lust fired through him, along with a flicker of fear: when Bucky looked at him like that, like he was a _target_ , Steve tried to remain cautious.

It wasn’t easy. His desire for Bucky clouded his mind, his body all too eager to seek its mate and connect… but despite Bucky’s good progress so far, there were also times when Steve had to roll with the punches.

And he’d received his share of punches.

Today? He hoped it was a good day. Their sleepless night clearly had them both on edge. Steve could almost taste the tension. It was no surprise to him when Bucky rose fluidly from the chair, gaze still locked with Steve’s. He turned his body slightly, adjusting his stance. His muscles tensed as he prepared to move.

Steve felt lightheaded, already anticipating sex. His cock took notice too, his body in tune with Bucky’s movements. Steve just hoped this was where they were headed, and Bucky wasn’t pissed at him or anything.

“Bucky,” he said, a note of wariness in his voice. Perhaps Bucky picked up on it, as in answer his lips quirked at the corner, the hint of a smile. That was all the warning Steve got before Bucky launched at him. Steve reached out to grab Bucky, half turning his body to roll with the impact as Bucky wrestled him to the floor.

It was in moments like these that Steve was grateful for the thick carpet cushioning his fall. Bucky tussled with him, trying to snatch the envelope from Steve’s hand. When Steve realized that’s what he wanted –and that he hadn’t received a punch yet– Steve played dirty, keeping the envelope out of Bucky’s grasp.

“Oh, you want this, huh?” he said, amidst their struggle. Bucky straddled him, grunting in frustration when Steve wouldn’t give up his prize. He tried to use body weight and gravity to his advantage, pressing into Steve’s stomach and chest. Steve almost let Bucky grab the envelope, a distraction: then he rolled them over before Bucky could take it.

Now Steve had Bucky pinned to the floor, amused to see the expression on his partner’s face, a mixture of surprise and irritation, his blue eyes locked on Steve’s.

Steve took a moment to breathe, and ask teasingly, “Give up?”

Determination flashed in Bucky’s eyes, and he surged up to begin the tussle anew. Steve smiled. He was close to throwing the fight, letting Bucky have what he wanted. It wasn’t real fighting, not like they’d done before, and Steve was cautious not to push him too far. Bucky liked to rough and tumble –sometimes too rough– and it was up to Steve to guide him back toward the tenderness he knew was there.

It was why he smiled warmly when Bucky clambered on top of him again, and pinned his arm. Steve let Bucky take the envelope, content to lay there and wait for Bucky’s next move. His cock was hard now, relishing the pressure of Bucky straddling him. They were both breathing deeply, not from the exertion, but from the close contact.

Bucky sat for a moment, resting on top of Steve. He turned the envelope in his hands. “I bought them for you,” he murmured.

Steve frowned in thought. _Damn_. He had to rescue this situation more than he’d realized, and fast. “Okay,” he said gently. “Whatever you want, Buck. You got it.”

Bucky glared at him, blue eyes blazing. “What?” He sounded surprised. “Just like that? You don’t _like_ them, you said–”

“Buck.” He placed his hands on Bucky’s thighs, and then slid them up to rest on his hips, a move so natural now Steve didn’t even think about it. Holding Bucky, touching him, felt like second nature, like he wasn’t quite complete if he wasn’t touching Bucky.

Steve looked into his eyes, marveling at how gorgeous his partner was, especially all disheveled like this. “Whatever you want, it’s yours, okay? I was just… well, no one’s ever bought me gifts like that before, it’s new for me.” A flush heated his face, but he kept talking. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I love your gift, and whatever you want, you already got it. You know I’d do anything for you.”

It didn’t come naturally to Steve, laying himself bare. He’d pushed himself to do it, but when he saw the change in Bucky’s face, he knew it was worth it. The way Bucky looked at him now, the softness in his eyes, that hesitant smile, it melted Steve’s heart.

“C’mere,” he whispered, tugging at Bucky’s t-shirt. Steve pulled him down, holding Bucky tight against him as they kissed. Bucky tasted of sweetness and milk and _him_ , and Steve couldn’t get enough of it, delving deep with his tongue. Bucky kissed him back, his tongue swirling with Steve’s in a lazy, luxurious fight for dominance. His long hair tickled Steve’s face. Bucky hummed low in the back of his throat, and the sound travelled direct to Steve’s cock.

Bucky shifted on top of him, grinding his pelvis into Steve’s, letting Steve feel he was hard too. Steve clutched at his partner, trying to pull him even closer, but Bucky pulled away.

Steve started to protest and Bucky pressed a finger to his lips. He met Steve’s eyes with a cool, level gaze. “You mean that?” he said lowly. “You’d do anything for me?” His finger left Steve’s lips, hand cupping his face carefully.

It was his metal hand, and Steve recognised when Bucky was making extra effort to be gentle. He smiled. “Sure.”

He’d already guessed what was coming.

Bucky smiled back at him, playful and sexy, then moved to extract himself from Steve. He stood, and shook the envelope out so that the briefs dropped lightly onto Steve’s chest. “Then put those on,” he ordered.

Steve blinked at him. “What, _now_?”

“Yes, now, Captain.”

Steve was taken aback, but he couldn’t deny he felt turned on. He took hold of the briefs and scrunched them in his hand. “Can we… er, can we do this in the bedroom?”

Bucky stared him down before saying, “You said you _liked_ sex on the carpet.”

“I…” Steve hesitated. He _did_ like sex on the carpet, very much so, _and_ the couch, or anywhere in fact, but…

The bed was easier to clean.

How on earth could he say that without sounding uptight?

Bucky huffed lightly. It was almost a laugh, by Bucky standards these days. “You worry too much.” He extended a hand, holding it out to Steve.

Clutching the briefs in one hand, Steve took hold of Bucky’s outstretched one and let himself be pulled up. He smiled shyly. “I guess it’s a habit.”

“It’s okay.” Bucky kissed him on the lips, just the briefest touch, then he pulled away. “Go into the bedroom, then, put those on and wait for me.”

He stalked off to the bathroom, leaving Steve to contemplate why the hell these briefs were so important.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

In the bedroom, Steve quickly shucked his track pants. The blinds on the windows were closed, as Bucky preferred. The daylight from outside, shielded by the blinds, tinted their cream painted bedroom in azure shades. It was a plain room, much like the apartment, as Steve hadn’t been sure how long they’d stay in D.C.

Now that Bucky was with him, Steve wanted to lay low. Decorating wasn’t top of his list right now. He glanced around the room. Bucky hadn’t made the bed, he noticed. That was fine, he’d grown used to that these last few months. They spent a lot of time in that bed, so Steve wasn’t about to complain. It was the first time in his life that he looked at his own bed as being used more for leisure than something to simply sleep on.

Across the hall, the toilet flushed. Steve heard it clearly. He looked down at the star spangled briefs in his hand, and frowned to himself. Was Bucky playing a prank on him? What if Steve put these on like a gullible fool and Bucky just left him hanging?

What if Bucky forgot altogether, and got sidetracked by something else? That happened fairly regularly. One minute things would be fine then Bucky would wander off to another room. Steve would go to him, find him staring into space, and often Bucky had no recollection of what he’d just been doing.

Bucky wouldn’t talk to Steve about it, and it worried Steve. He tried not to let it show, but it _did_ worry him. Bucky should be seeing doctors, or someone better equipped to help with these bouts of confusion, but Steve had yet to successfully talk his partner into considering any outside help. All he’d received so far was a flat _no_.

Steve figured, after everything Bucky had been through, he kind of understood why he was reluctant to seek out _more_ doctors. Steve wasn’t a doctor, not at all. He wanted to help, but how did he know what he was doing was right?

The faucet in the bathroom turned on, and Steve heard rushing water. He could picture Bucky at the sink, wished they would share a shower together instead of doing this...

Steve held up the briefs by the edges, examining them afresh.

Instead of doing whatever the hell it was they were doing, he mused. _Thirty-five bucks,_ _sheesh_. He turned them over and was surprised to see little snaps sewn into the fabric. Was that the back or the front? Who the hell wore these things anyway?

“Captain Rogers,” Bucky’s voice taunted. “You’d better be ready.”

Shit, he’d remembered.

Steve hurried to pull off his shirt then stepped into the briefs, his heart beating a little faster. He did love it when Bucky got bossy, it was such a turn on. It was also another glimmer of hope that Bucky was becoming more his own person.

Whomever that person may be now.

If Bucky wanted him to wear the briefs, to hell with it, Steve would wear the briefs.

That was, if he could get into them. The snaps must go at the back, Steve pondered. It didn’t look like they’d fit any other way. He yanked the briefs up his legs and pulled them into place with a tight snap. A glance at himself in the mirror opposite made him rethink his earlier assumptions: they looked a lot better on.

Kinda hot, even.

They were a little… snug. Steve reached a hand in to adjust himself. His cock was still hard, and everything was very clearly _visible_. The outline of his cock and balls proudly flying the colours.

He chuckled nervously. To think that, at the time, he’d worried about his original USO costume looking a bit too… revealing. _Look at you now, Rogers._

In the mirror, Steve saw his partner approach him from behind, though he didn’t make a sound. Steve waited, unsure what was expected of him. He felt a little self-conscious dressed – _almost_ dressed– like this.

Bucky stood behind him, and gently ran his hands over Steve’s arms, then down the small of his back. Steve had grown used to Bucky’s touch, the different feel of human fingers and smooth metal. Bucky could be so gentle with him when he wanted to be.

“Lookin’ good, Captain,” Bucky murmured. “How do they feel?” His fingers traced lines over Steve’s hips, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Steve shuddered, just a little.

“They’re–”

_Tight. Revealing. Like fourth of July swim-shorts._

Steve swallowed. “–great.”

Steve knew he wasn’t a good liar. Bucky seemed more interested in touching Steve’s body, cupping his buttocks through the fabric and squeezing. “Mmm, you don’t sound convinced,” Bucky teased. “Thought you’d check yourself out in the mirror, huh? Just to be sure?”

Steve tensed. He couldn’t help it. It put him on edge when Bucky was playful: sometimes this side of him came out so suddenly, and Steve was left reeling from it. Always he hoped for more of the old Bucky to come back, to show himself, and every time this side of Bucky emerged Steve had promised himself he’d be ready, to enjoy the time while it lasted…

But every time it caught him off guard. He knew he needed to loosen up. It wasn’t easy.

Bucky noticed his silence, and he glanced at Steve in the mirror. Steve offered a smile, hoping it didn’t look strained. He really was lousy at hiding his emotions.

Bucky moved around him, and Steve followed his lead, turning away from the mirror and facing his partner instead. Bucky searched his face for a moment, then dropped his gaze to Steve’s chest. He reached out, and his hands settled comfortably on Steve’s waist.

“You look good,” he said quietly, sounding almost serious.

Steve didn’t want to lose the playful Bucky, not just yet. He made a conscious effort to relax, to give in. He put his hands on his partner’s waist and drew them together, pressing them close. Bucky looked at him, and Steve went straight for his mouth, probing at Bucky’s lips with his tongue.

Bucky opened to him, kissed him back as Steve plundered his mouth. Steve knew a sure-fire way to get both of them heated was tongue kissing: Bucky always responded to kissing.

Steve had the height advantage, and he angled his face to dominate the kiss. Their tongues fought, and just as Steve wound his arms tighter around him, Bucky broke away. Breathing hard, he stared at Steve, lips shiny wet and curving up in a grin.

“Get on the bed, Captain,” he ordered.

A thrill shot through Steve, and this time his smile was playful. “Yes, sir.”

Surprise flitted across Bucky’s face, and Steve felt a small triumph at that. He backed away to the bed, still holding Bucky’s gaze. His partner followed him, stalking him like prey.

“You’ve never called me sir before…” He blinked, then added, “Have you?”

Steve shook his head, no, that’d been spur of the moment. He’d reached the bed, and paused. Bucky nodded at the bed, the smallest of movements, but Steve took it as the order it was and he got onto the bed, feeling his way with his hands. They still hadn’t broken eye contact.

Bucky smiled at him, then hurriedly pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it aside. “I like it,” he said, crawling onto the bed. Steve laid back and kept perfectly still, with just his chest heaving as he started to breathe harder. Bucky covered Steve’s body with his own, holding himself up so they were only just touching.

He lowered his head, lips brushing Steve’s ear. “Say it again.”

Steve sucked in air. He was wildly turned on, and his cock strained against the silky fabric of his briefs, aching to be free. “Yes, sir,” he rasped.

Bucky growled in response, the sound seeming to seep right into Steve’s core. Steve gasped, then whimpered as he felt Bucky’s mouth at his neck, biting and sucking his skin. He writhed in pleasure, needing more contact, and he wrapped arms around his partner to pull him closer. Bucky let himself be pulled, settling on top of Steve and moving his hips, grinding their erections together through the fabric of clothes. He sucked at Steve’s neck, grunting with approval.

Steve loved this, but he needed more. Needed this more than air. His hands tugged at the hem of Bucky’s shorts, tried to push them down.

Bucky pulled away from him, flashing a devilish smile as he sat up. “Not yet.”

Steve almost talked back, but instead bit his tongue. If this was what Bucky wanted, he’d play along, lay back and watch.

Bucky bent over and kissed his way across Steve’s shoulder, moving to the collar bone. Steve watched as the dark head of hair bobbed softly across his chest and felt Bucky’s mouth close over this nipple and tease it with his tongue.

Steve closed his eyes in response and tried to calm his breathing. It wasn’t any use, his heart was already beating out of his chest, and his cock throbbed with want. The smallest brush of contact from Bucky’s body wasn’t enough friction, like Bucky was holding himself away just to drive Steve crazy.

He clutched at his partner, not trying to guide Bucky but simply holding on. Bucky tortured Steve with his mouth, kissing and licking his way down Steve’s body. His tongue mapped a lazy path along each curve of muscle, every dip and plane. Steve felt every nerve tingle, his body beginning to thrum.

Bucky worked his way down, lowering his face to Steve’s groin. His breath heated Steve’s skin, his lips brushing teasingly over the outline of his hard cock. Bucky’s fingers dipped in the waistband of the briefs, stroked the skin of Steve’s hipbone, then snapped the fabric back into place. “How do they feel now?” he asked, voice cool and placid.

Steve had no idea how he stayed so calm, when he was squirming with need. “Tight,” he answered, hoping Bucky would remove them from him soon.

A soft chuckle greeted his ears. “Mmm, they look tight.” His face nuzzled into Steve’s groin, brushing harder against his cock. Steve gasped. “They stretch, though. How hard can you get in them?”

Steve let out a frustrated sound. His torture wasn’t over yet, then. “Pretty damn hard.”

“Mmm.” Bucky mouthed along his cock through the fabric, the heat of his breath and the touch of his lips making Steve crazy with lust. His cock had started leaking, desperate with need. He longed to feel Bucky’s mouth on his skin, to have some relief against the straining ache of desire.

“Bucky,” he grunted, squirming under him. Bucky kept torturing Steve at a leisurely pace, making out with his cock, keeping Steve on edge. He palmed his tight balls, and sucked on the bare skin of his inner thigh. Bucky acted as though he had all the time in the world and didn’t care that Steve was moaning and quivering beneath him.

They’d never done this, Steve thought at the back of his mind. Foreplay like this. Never for so long, anyway. Sex between them was usually fast, frantic and passionate. Steve wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, this slow burn. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but he didn’t want to go against Bucky’s wishes. He’d follow Bucky’s lead on this, even if it killed him.

Killed him _very_ slowly. But he’d hold on. Steve gripped at the sheets, bunching them in his fists.

Bucky stopped suddenly, abandoning Steve just as he’d started to feel the burn of orgasm. Steve gasped in surprised as Bucky raised up to look at him, his eyes assessing.

Okay, so Steve knew he was a hot, panting mess.

Bucky seemed to approve, and his shiny wet lips broke into a smile. “They look good on you,” he murmured, one hand fondling the waistband of Steve’s briefs, tugging at them. Steve could only gasp in reply. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, sensitive and confined in the tight briefs. He swallowed, forced himself to breathe as he gazed back at his partner.

The way Bucky was looking at him now left no doubt in Steve’s mind where this was going. After a long moment of intense staring, they moved at almost the same time: Bucky reaching over to the nightstand, and Steve moving his hands to his briefs.

He’d thought he could take them off. But Bucky snapped his metal hand around Steve’s wrist like a vice, stopping him. “No.”

“Huh?” Steve looked at him, confused. “But how-”

“Leave them on.”

Steve was still confused. Bucky released his wrist, taking hold of Steve’s hip instead and pushing him to lean on his side. “Just like this,” he said encouragingly, and groped at the plump, twin curves of Steve’s buttocks. He hummed in appreciation, and Steve felt Bucky’s hand –the metal one— tug at the briefs.

There was a faint _pop_ as the fabric shifted on him, and another _pop_. The briefs felt less tight, less constricting. Oh, the snaps, he realized. Bucky undid them slowly, and a thrill ran through Steve at being undressed like this: unwrapped like some illicit parcel. His train of thought promptly shut down when he felt slippery, lubed up fingers massage his hole, pressing for entry.

Steve sighed in pleasure and writhed on the bed. This was familiar enough to relax and excite him: he knew what was coming. Bucky sure knew how to use his fingers, whichever hand he was using. Steve’s eyes half closed as a deft finger pushed inside him. He gasped. His cock twitched with want, precome leaking from it, still encased in the briefs.

Bucky knew what Steve liked: he was a fast learner, even if Steve couldn’t explain what he needed, Bucky seemed to know how to read him. He pushed two fingers inside Steve now, stretching him just enough before going right for his prostate. As soon as Steve felt the touch his muscles turned to liquid, and he panted in ecstasy, turned instantly into a creature of need. Bucky had to be impatient now, as there was no drawn out play, he went straight for the kill.

Steve surrendered to the burn that started inside him, in his balls, and fired along his veins. Orgasm rocked his body, and he cried out as his cock ejaculated, clenching and releasing on its own. He felt his release hot and wet inside the briefs.

Bucky wasn’t done with him yet. He withdrew his fingers and pulled away, scrambling to remove his shorts. Steve lay there panting, watching him. His brain was still humming from his orgasm, but absently he thought, surely _now_ Bucky would want him naked too?

Bucky lubed up his cock, and Steve stared at him longingly. God, he wanted Bucky so bad. Steve didn’t even question when Bucky came at him, he simply offered himself to his partner, opening his legs as Bucky grabbed his hips and lined up.

The briefs had slipped down a little, open at the back as they were. Steve didn’t care anymore, he was too eager to feel his partner. Bucky’s body was all tightly coiled muscle and thrumming energy. Steve melted against him, calm and trusting, and Bucky pushed his cock inside Steve.

A soft cry escaped, and Bucky growled in response. He pushed his way into Steve, pinning him down on the mattress. Steve clung to him, panting open mouthed as his body fought to adjust to the fat cock claiming him. He loved this, he did, just that sometimes Bucky was so demanding of him that it took all Steve had just to keep up.

Then Bucky’s mouth found his, latching his lips onto Steve’s. He kissed him, slow and deep. Steve closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt himself relax, surrendering to the kiss. Bucky always knew exactly what he needed.

Bucky kept kissing him and started to move his hips. He thrust against Steve, driving his cock in deep and hard. Steve groaned into their kiss, and Bucky grunted back. Steve had to move when the grip of Bucky’s metal hand on his hip became too much. He’d have bruises for sure. He swiped at Bucky’s arm, and broke the kiss to gasp, “Buck, your hand…”

Bucky moved his hand, releasing Steve from a steel grip. He picked up his pace, fucking Steve hard and fast. Bucky’s hair was in his face as Steve tried to breathe. The gears inside Bucky’s metal arm whirred. A telltale ripping sound and the creak of bedsprings had Steve gasping, “The mattress, Buck… don’t rip the mattress, God…”

Bucky let go of the mattress. Steve hoped he hadn’t caused too much damage. He gathered up Bucky’s long hair in his hands, holding it off his face. He needed to breathe, he also needed to _see_. He loved to watch Bucky like this, totally lost to the moment. His eyes were glazed, but he looked at Steve, looked at him like he was everything.

“That’s it,” Steve murmured, “give it to me.”

Bucky liked to hear him talk. He’d told Steve that before, but Steve also knew it from the way Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed, the way his rhythm faltered.

“Come on,” he whispered, tightening his legs around his partner. “Give me all you got.”

Bucky groaned, his body tensing. He pounded into Steve, and Steve took it willingly. He held onto his partner as he reached his peak. Steve could tell he was close, the way he tensed and his thrusting became fast and erratic.

Bucky was panting, groaning Steve’s name as he finally slowed his thrusting and came. His face twisted, he bit his lip. Steve pulled him down to kiss him, loving the way Bucky melted against him in every way.

Steve treasured this, as he did every time they were together. They hadn’t exactly talked about their relationship, though often Steve wished they would. He wanted Bucky to know how much this meant to him, and sometimes he thought about what he might say to Bucky, but…

He worried about showing too much of his feelings.

Bucky breathed heavily against him, then shifted apart from Steve. His seed was in Steve now, Steve could feel it wet between his cheeks as they lay there, panting together.

That’d been amazing, Steve thought. Apart from wrecking the mattress. He raised his head to sneak a glance at the damage, relieved to see it wasn’t as bad as it’d sounded: a big tear in the cover, the coil of a spring visible. He could patch that up.

They couldn’t flip this mattress, it was wrecked on the other side as well. Rather a torn mattress than broken bones, Steve figured. Maybe he’d treat them to a new one. He leaned over to press a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. His skin was damp with perspiration, and he smelled amazing. Steve smiled.

Just as he was about to move, to get those Goddamn briefs off, Bucky grabbed his arm. “What’re you doing?” he mumbled, sounding groggy.

Steve was wary. Sometimes Bucky went straight to sleep after sex. Sometimes he wanted more. Steve wouldn’t mind the latter, but he _had_ to get out of these sticky briefs. “I, er… well, I wanna take these off now.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky opened his eyes and sat up fluidly. His hair was wild, and he looked a little dazed, but Steve could they weren’t done yet. “Lay back down,” Bucky instructed him, pushing gently at Steve’s chest. “I’ll take care of them for you.”

“But I should–”

Bucky shot him a look, and Steve bit his lip. “Okay,” he agreed, settling back onto the bed. Bucky moved, shifting himself to face Steve, and looked down at his body with a grin. Steve drew in a breath and waited.

Bucky set to his task. The briefs were peeled away, and finally Steve was free. His cock was sensitive, his skin sticky wet from his release. Bucky flashed him a dirty grin as he carefully slid the briefs down Steve’s legs, removing them and tossing them over his shoulder.

Steve licked his lips, watching. He felt so exposed, so open. His usually shy nature warred with his arousal. “I should take a shower,” he muttered. “I should…”

Bucky lent over him, intent in his eyes. It effectively stopped Steve from speaking. “Shower?” he questioned, placing his hand firmly on Steve’s sticky skin. His human fingers tugged on the short hairs there, massaging and pulling almost enough to hurt. Definitely enough to turn Steve on.

“Um, yeah.” Steve swallowed hard. “We could shower together? Or–”

Bucky shifted down on the bed, holding Steve’s hips in place as he lowered his mouth and licked a long, wet line up the length of Steve’s shaft.

A shudder wracked his body, and Steve couldn’t hold back the groan. Bucky licked him again, and Steve sighed in pleasure. “Or you could lick me clean,” he murmured.

“Mmm. I like that plan.” Bucky’s lips circled the head of his cock, and he sucked gently.

Steve gasped, then stammered in agreement. “I – I do too.”

Bucky really knew how to use his mouth. And his tongue, Steve thought. _God, his tongue_. Bucky suckled at Steve’s cock, tongued his balls and then mouthed kisses across his lower abdomen, licking up all of Steve’s come. His tongue trailed fire in its wake, and Steve squirmed with pleasure. His cock was rapidly filling again, becoming hard.

Bucky’s mouth returned to Steve’s cock, tonguing up the length of the shaft. Steve groaned wantonly, far beyond feeling shy now. Bucky just… _unhinged_ him, freed the feral desire he’d hidden for so long. Bucky was the only person in the world he could imagine doing this with, who could free this desire in him.

Bucky closed his lips around the head of Steve’s cock, now fully erect again, and started sucking in earnest. Steve endured for as long as he could bear, until he couldn’t stand being passive any more. He rose up, gripping Bucky’s shoulders to move him back. Bucky let go of Steve’s cock, and allowed Steve to move him.

He let Steve claim his mouth in a brutal kiss as they crashed back down to the mattress, Steve on top. Steve tasted himself in Bucky’s kiss, mixed in with Bucky’s own flavor. He kissed deeper, near shaking with need. It terrified him how much he wanted Bucky, how much he had to have him.

Steve worried about this need he felt, this dependency on someone else. That faint, nagging worry never left his mind, but he couldn’t hold back his desire for Bucky either. Especially not when Bucky played him like a Goddamn harp.

“See what you started,” he rasped breathlessly against Bucky’s lips. He pressed his body into Bucky’s, relishing in the feel of hard muscles against his own, and the touch of their sweat dampened skin.

Bucky parted his legs, letting Steve closer. “Then finish it, Captain,” he whispered back.

Steve kissed him, hard. “I intend to.” He pulled away, and made a grab for the lube, still on the bed with them. Kneeling up, Steve squirted lube into his palm. He looked at Bucky, who had leaned up on his elbows to watch him. Steve held his gaze as he brought his lube slick palm to his hard cock, and touched himself to spread the lube all over.

Bucky watched him, desire written on his face. Steve longed to be connected to his partner again, longed to be inside him this time. Bucky’s eyes narrowed, and he moved, getting onto his hands and knees without a word, presenting himself to Steve.

He knew Bucky preferred to start this way when Steve topped him: for Steve to just go straight in and take him. Steve had come to accept that now. He moved closer, lining himself up. His hands gripped Bucky’s thighs, dragging across his skin and massaging his muscled buttocks. Steve slid his hands around Bucky’s hips, touching the smooth skin of his belly.

Bucky waited, braced on the mattress. He breathed deep, then said impatiently, “Will you do it already?”

“Doing it,” Steve grunted back, hands taking a firm hold of Bucky’s hips. Steve pointed his cockhead at his hole, felt for the dip, and pushed.

Bucky was tight, but his breathing was deep and even, and his body slowly gave to Steve. Holding Bucky’s hips, Steve pushed his way in, driving his cock deeper into Bucky’s willing body. His own breaths were shallow pants as he forced himself to go slow. He growled with the effort, barely able to see, going entirely on feel and instinct as he pushed in, little by little. His heartbeat was loud, thrumming in his ears, but he still heard Bucky breathing, listened to him carefully as he pushed his way inside Bucky.

He went slowly, and finally Steve seated himself fully inside his partner. He paused, trying to catch his breath. Bucky felt so tight around his cock, and Steve was _close_. He gazed at Bucky on his hands and knees before him, impaled on his cock. Steve reached out and dragged a hand across Bucky’s lower back.

Bucky made a noise, almost a whimper, and moved his hips, pushing back against Steve. It felt amazing, and Steve grunted in pleasure. Bucky wanted him to move, so he held onto Bucky’s hips and slowly pulled out. Bucky groaned, and Steve gasped as he snapped his hips to push back inside.

“God, you feel good, Buck.”

Bucky grunted in response. “ _Harder_.”

“Already?” Steve pulled out slowly, and pushed inside again even slower. He was going to savor this, get his revenge. Bucky pressed his hips back, trying to force Steve deeper. Steve held him in strong hands and kept to his slow, steady pace. “What’s the hurry?” He enjoyed the way Bucky huffed and gripped the edge of the mattress even harder.

“Jerk,” he growled, burying his face in the pillows. “Ah, fuck.”

“Damn right,” Steve breathed, circling his hips. Bucky groaned deeply, gripping the mattress so hard it tore in his metal hand. Steve was past caring now. He made love to his partner slowly, luxuriating in it. Then he reached around and cradled Bucky’s cock in his hand, stroking him to full hardness. Bucky’s arms no longer held him up, his body giving in to the pleasure as he lay face down in the pillows.

Steve worried about him breathing, so he pulled out completely, drawing a small whimper from Bucky, then placed a hand on Bucky’s hipbone to push and guide him onto his back. Bucky moved without protest, gazing up at Steve as he opened his legs.

Steve picked up the lube bottle, squeezed more onto his cock so it was dripping wet. He laid himself over Bucky, lined up his throbbing cock to Bucky’s hole, desperate to be inside him again. He pushed into that tight heat, as Bucky wrapped his legs around him and groaned. Steve rested on his arm, tilting himself for leverage as he began to thrust.

Bucky’s head rolled back on the pillow, his breath escaping in gasps and pants. Steve watched him, watched him closely for any sign of discomfort as he kept up his pace, thrusting hard. Bucky held onto Steve, but only with his human hand: his metal hand he kept away, probably worried he’d hurt Steve by clinging too tight.

Steve was close: the burn had started, wanting to light him on fire. He knew Bucky liked it hard like this, and he had to fight to remain in control. “Touch yourself,” he commanded.

Bucky just breathed, but he moved to obey. Still clinging to Steve with his human arm, he moved his other to delve between them. Steve felt the metal against his skin, as Bucky wrapped a hand around his own erection and began to jerk himself off.

“That’s it.” Steve kept thrusting, kept up a steady pounding. Bucky’s face twisted, and sounds escaped his throat. He was close, so close. Steve loved to watch him like this. “Come for me, Bucky,” he whispered.

It was more a plea than a command, but Bucky still obeyed him. His eyes fluttered closed as his body tensed up, then he cried out, cursing, his release spraying hot between them.

His body clenched around Steve’s cock, and Steve pounded into him harder, giving himself up to the burning fire of orgasm as it claimed him. He clung to his partner and groaned through his release, breathing hard. “God, yes… _fuck_.”

A breath puffed on his face as Bucky laughed in surprise. “Shit, Steve, you never say fuck. Must’ve been a good one.”

Steve managed to smile as he collapsed against his partner. “Sure was.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Bucky lay on his left side, curling his metal arm under the pillow. He often slept like that. Steve shifted closer to him, fitting his body against his partner’s. He pressed his lips to Bucky’s hair in a kiss.

In response, Bucky lifted his human arm, waiting. Steve slipped his arm around Bucky’s chest, holding onto him. Bucky settled his arm and twined his fingers with Steve’s.

Steve could’ve fallen asleep. Sated, relaxed, with Bucky at his side, the moment was near perfect. Steve’s eyes were closing when Bucky spoke.

“Did you like that?” he asked, barely a whisper.

Steve blinked a couple of times, feeling dozy. “I did.” He squeezed Bucky’s fingers. “I always do.”

He listened to Bucky breathing. Somehow, Steve knew he wasn’t done talking.

“Are you still mad about the star spangled underwear?”

A chuckle made it out before Steve could stop it. He opened his eyes properly, and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Bucky’s neck. “No. I wasn’t mad, anyway.”

“You were.”

“No, I…” Steve paused. “I wasn’t, Buck.”

“Yes, you were.” Bucky untangled himself and shifted onto his back, looking at Steve with troubled eyes.

_Oh, brother._

Steve moved up to rest on his elbow, unconsciously putting a little distance between them. Were they about to have a fight? Steve really hadn’t seen this coming, and he faltered over what to say. “It wasn’t… I mean, yes, I was _surprised_ ,” he admitted. “But it’s not a big deal, honestly.”

Bucky watched him in that quiet way of his, and Steve felt a pang of guilt. He made a silent promise to never question a gift from his partner ever again, no matter how much it’d cost. If needs be, he’d work again for money. Just because _technically_ he didn’t have an employer right now didn’t mean he should be penny pinching.

Bucky huffed, then shook his head. “Steve. Stop it.”

Steve knew his face had to show his surprise. “Stop what?” Why did he have no idea what was going on here? And how did Bucky read him so well anyway?

Bucky shifted on his pillow to stare up at the ceiling. He looked almost pouty. “Do you know why I got you those briefs?”

No, Steve thought. But he tried deflecting with humor. “For insanely hot foreplay?”

Bucky huffed again, but this time it was a chuckle, a small one. “Yes. But there was a reason for it.” He turned on his side, looking at Steve again. He beckoned him with his metal hand. “Come here.”

Steve trusted Bucky. He laid back down, facing his partner, and let Bucky’s fingers brush over his face. It was remarkable how he was able to be so gentle with that metal arm.

“I bought you those briefs,” Bucky said softly, looking into Steve’s eyes, “because I thought it’d be… fun.”

Steve searched his face, waiting for more. It wasn’t often Bucky talked to him candidly like this. Steve wasn’t sure what to say. Bucky’s hand tickled the back of his neck, then rested there.

“Steve,” he said, sounding serious. “I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

Oh, Steve realized, it was one of _those_ conversations. Like the ones they’d first had when Bucky came to stay: Bucky worried about the hurt he caused Steve by being there.

Steve started to protest, but Bucky placed a finger on his lips.

“Steve.” Bucky looked deep into his eyes. “I’m not leaving you. Just listen to what I want to say.”

Reluctantly, Steve remained quiet. He nodded, and Bucky removed his finger, gently touching Steve’s face.

“I know this hasn’t been easy,” Bucky told him. “You…” His brow furrowed. “You dream too.”

Steve tensed.

Bucky kept stroking him. “You say my name a lot when you sleep,” he murmured. “So I know it’s me you worry about. That’s why I wanted…” His voice wavered, but he continued. “That’s why I wanted to do something for you.”

Steve hadn’t been aware he’d been holding his breath, until it escaped him in a rush. He reached out, sliding a hand into Bucky’s hair as he fit their mouths together. He kissed Bucky deep and slow, their tongues swirling together. Bucky held onto Steve, moaning softly when Steve maneuvered them so Bucky was underneath him.

Their kiss became heated, and Steve circled his pelvis into his partner’s, rubbing himself against Bucky as they grew hard together. Steve broke the kiss with both of them gasping. “I love you,” he panted, brushing his lips over Bucky’s. “I love you, I love you.”

It sounded desperate, Steve knew that. It was probably too much, but he just couldn’t keep it in any longer. He genuinely didn’t expect words in reply: he knew they still had a long way to go.

But when he saw the knowing smile Bucky gave him in reply, hope flared bright in his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky For Life !!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
